


Teams

by aphamericanhero



Series: usukgetaway 2017 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: It's about Summer camp, M/M, Might make into a full-fledged au later, Really short and really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphamericanhero/pseuds/aphamericanhero
Summary: Because children got in the way of relationships.





	Teams

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4- Summer camp

t was often said that kids got in the way of relationships, platonic or otherwise. But this was different. This was summer camp.

Being the two most popular camp counselors meant that the kids flocked to you like bird to bread, and during game time, they picked sides. 

It was either Team Arthur or Team Alfred, and man were those campers competitive. Everytime one of them tried to talk to the other they were dragged away because they were “not allowed to talk to the enemy” or because one of the kids had to show one of them something.

Alfred was fed up with it. He was going to talk to that cute counselor no matter what. 

“Mr. Alfred!” One of the campers tugged on his shirt. “Look at what I made!” 

Alfred smiled. It wasn’t the children’s fault, though. They were just having fun, after all. Studying it, he deduced, “That’s really good Michelle! Definitely better than I could do. Do you want a gold star?“ 

“Yes please! 

Alfred peeled a sticker off of his roll and stuck it in the corner of the young girl’s paper. Michelle beamed, thanked him, and ran off to show her friends. Michelle a sweet and energetic girl from Seychelles. Alfred always enjoyed talking to her. 

And that what made Camp Hetalia so great. Everyone was friendly and had a good time here, Alfred was glad he had taken the job, and was most likely going to come back next year.

But Arthur had captured his attention from the beginning. He just never had time to approach him. 

The kids were playing dodgeball when Alfred saw his chance. He strode up to Arthur, who was smiling as he watched the children. 

“Hey there! I don’t think we’ve properly met. I’m Alfred.” 

Arthur turned. “And I’m Arthur. It’s a pleasure. 

“You know I’ve been trying to talk to you since day 1! But you know those kids, crazy with their whole team thing.” 

Arthur scoffed. “I mean seriously! Why does everything had to be a competition with them.” 

Alfred laughed. “Yeah. I’m just glad we didn’t start to antagonize each other. You seem pretty cool.” 

Arthur smiled. “You’re not so bad yourself. We should definitely talk more. 

And talk they did, spending many days chattering away, much to the confusion of many campers. 


End file.
